


辣妹米斯达

by pzdaddy



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzdaddy/pseuds/pzdaddy
Summary: *茸米车 含一点点草莓橘*女装预警
Relationships: 乔鲁诺/米斯达
Kudos: 36





	辣妹米斯达

*  
米斯达站在门口，乔鲁诺背对着他坐在桌子前，一头金发散在肩膀上。  
“进来，米斯达。”他说。  
米斯达深吸了一口气。这没什么，他安慰自己。他是黑帮，是新上任年轻老板的左臂右膀，为了完成任务，就得拿出自己的觉悟。  
他走进去，乔鲁诺正拿着一根纪梵希的唇釉往自己的嘴唇上一点一点仔细地涂抹着。他的嘴唇微张，眼神朦胧，金色的睫毛在灯光下闪闪发光。  
“米斯达。”老板叫了他的名字，把唇釉的盖子啪的一声合上，对着镜子抿了抿嘴唇，然后转过头来看着他。  
“你的觉悟我确实感受到了——”他的神情充满了惋惜，“可是我不认为，会有哪位女士会戴着一顶像头盔一样的帽子去参加晚宴。”  
“上帝。”米斯达哀嚎了一声，“可是你知道，帽子里装着我的子弹——我是说，摘掉帽子可能会影响任务的执行。”  
乔鲁诺的眼神滑过米斯达露出来的半截腰：“那你至少应该把紧身裤换掉。”  
“这只是为了行动方便。”  
“米斯达。”乔鲁诺叹了口气，语重心长：“虽然我承认。你的睫毛很密、腰很细、腿很长，但是你要相信我，没有人会因为你只带了一顶假发就把你当成女人。”  
“喔。不。”米斯达结结巴巴，一屁股坐到了沙发上，又站起来：“那我应该怎么办。”  
“听着，米斯达。”乔鲁诺伸出手来拍拍他的肩膀，“毒贩们就混在这次只有女士才能参加的晚宴里，特莉休在度假，我们小队里剩下的最适合参加这次任务的人是谁？当然是你，米斯达。你是最擅长暗杀的，拿出勇气来，你一定可以——所以我不想我们在门口就被人当作变态拦下。”  
“我明白这个。”米斯达嚅嗫着，乔鲁诺往前一步，他礼服上的挂饰叮当乱响：“你可以不摘掉你的帽子，但前提是你必须要换上你身后的那条裙子。”米斯达顺着他指的方向看去，“之后我需要你画一个淡妆，如果你不喜欢我的口红色号我可以问阿帕基借来他的。”  
米斯达看着身后那条黑色的，目测只有他内裤一样短的裙子，张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
“不用了，乔鲁诺。”他说。

米斯达跟在乔鲁诺身后走出来的时候，站在最前面布加拉提没有忍住，倒吸了一口凉气；阿帕基插着口袋吹了一声口哨；福葛眼疾手快，伸手捂住了纳兰迦的眼睛。  
纳兰迦急得直蹬腿：“福葛，你放开我！我已经是一名成年人了，就算是现在乔鲁诺和米斯达全裸着站在我眼前，我也接受得了！！”  
“不，纳兰迦。”福葛神色严肃地看着眼前的两个人，“也许比全裸更恐怖……”

“各位。”乔鲁诺站在中间，他盛装艳抹，好像在参加某个大型话剧的演出，“一会我和米斯达进去，外面就拜托你们了。”  
米斯达站在他身后。他的大腿白皙又圆润，黑色的假发柔顺又闪亮——在临走之前乔鲁诺很拼地往他们俩身上撒了很多亮晶晶的闪粉，这确实能让他们看起来很闪——只是这玩意儿真的很难洗掉。他的嘴唇上涂着唇彩，看起来就像是某个战斗民族的公主。  
纳兰迦用胳膊肘使劲捣了身后人一下，福葛把手滑了下来。  
“我操……”纳兰迦叹为观止。“米斯达，你可真辣。”

米斯达觉得他今晚很不对劲——他努力告诉自己周围人的目光并没有聚焦到他身上、不是他屁股上的这条裙子在作怪、然后眼睁睁看着乔鲁诺像个名媛一样混在一群花枝招展的姑娘之间。去他妈的，简直是糟透了——他想。他恨自己没有像乔鲁诺一样拥有一头漂亮的金色卷发，也没有乔鲁诺一样白皙的皮肤，更没有乔鲁诺一张巧舌如簧的嘴。要知道，每天呆在组织里为老板跑任务的他，见到这么多漂亮的姑娘是多么多么难得的一件事——可是他现在只能坐在角落里端着一杯勾兑的红酒，还他妈的穿着一身不男不女的东西。  
所以当他目睹到毒贩从衣服里掏出来那一小袋白色的东西时，便当机立断、拔出手枪，不等人群那边的乔鲁诺来得及出手阻止，砰砰两下，毒贩们的脑袋全都开了花儿。大量的鲜血从墙上流淌到地板，姑娘们全都吓破了胆，一个个尖叫着夺门而出，米斯达在一团混乱中坐在椅子上对着他的性感手枪吹气，然后得意洋洋地看着朝他走过来的乔鲁诺。

“米斯达……”乔鲁诺皱着眉头看着角落的血迹沉吟了一会，“我认为你在今天这件事上过于冲动了。我们至少可以问出他们背后的线索。”  
“那还真是可惜——”米斯达冷笑一声，“我并不认为从他们这群人渣的嘴里能问出一点什么。”  
“不，米斯达。”乔鲁诺拉开一把椅子坐了下来，“你今天有点不对劲儿。”  
“你说对了，乔鲁诺——”米斯达大声地答道，“没有一个男人穿成我现在这样还会觉得嗨得要命——除非那是变态。”  
乔鲁诺深深地吸了一口气，又吐出来：“我该为你的诚实而欣慰。今天的事情也许我该向你道歉——也许是我越过了你的底线，米斯达，可是你明白，这是为了我们的组织。”  
“去他的，这些我当然知道。”他说，“但这不是你在那一群女人堆里鬼混的理由——你是老板，乔鲁诺，这儿不是你开的夜店。”

乔鲁诺惊讶地张大了嘴，半晌又合上。他把椅子往前拉了拉试图缩小和对面人的距离，“我从来都没有觉得你会这样想，米斯达。”  
米斯达从鼻子里发出一声闷哼：“你以为我会怎么想。”  
“你在生气。”乔鲁诺定定的看着他。  
“我为什么要生气？”米斯达笑了。“别说的好像你和我有什么见不得人的关系一样——我他妈的不是个gay，乔鲁诺。”

乔鲁诺没有说话。灯光在头顶上一闪一闪的，映照着他身上撒的金粉，亮得惊人。他直直地坐在椅子上盯着米斯达，像是在认真思考着什么重要的事情。直到对面的米斯达想再度开口想说什么的时候——他伸手摘掉他头上戴着的漂亮头饰，凑上前去一下子扣住他的脑袋，把嘴巴贴了上去。

“唔……”米斯达惊得的眼珠子像是要瞪出来，浑身上下都在大幅度地抗拒着这个动作。“乔……唔、乔鲁诺·乔巴纳！！”他一把将对方推开，尽管他因为动作剧烈而从椅子上摔了下来，“你知道你在干什么？！”  
“我在帮你。”乔鲁诺蹲下来，平静又熟练地撩开米斯达下面的裙子，用手撸了一下那根直挺挺的棍子。“帮你解决生理需求。”

灯火摇曳。米斯达看着乔鲁诺一双翠绿色的眼睛，惊恐之余，他忽然第一次有了今晚屁股可能会遭殃的感觉。

虽然不愿意回忆起——他们曾经有过一次，是在乔鲁诺的办公室里。那时乔鲁诺还是刚上任不久、每天带着米斯达穿梭在各式各样的应酬之中，尽管那时他只有15岁、米斯达也只是刚刚满18岁而已。那天晚上他们都喝多了——米斯达的酒量一直都不好，但是稀奇的是乔鲁诺那天也喝醉了。他们东倒西歪地在那不勒斯的冷风里走了一个多小时才找到回办公室的路——之后也不知道是谁先动的手，总之回过神来的时候事情都已经做完了。米斯达天生神经大条，他把这次归结于是意外、是被酒精迷惑了大脑，之后也并没有细想事情发生的原因——

直到他在不久之前发现他对着穿了裙子的乔鲁诺起了反应。  
在这之前他对着天和地都发过誓——他是直男，是个货真价实的直男，他还曾经让乔鲁诺许诺他到了年龄会给他找个合适的姑娘娶了——他完全没有料到事情会变成这个样子。  
他被乔鲁诺压在地毯上，他在乔鲁诺脱下他那条大的过分的裙子时试图通过语言或者是行动来让他停下这件荒唐事儿。他大声地喊着要乔鲁诺冷静，他叫出了性感手枪，却被乔鲁诺用黄金体验变成了一只兔子。

布加拉提察觉到不对劲一个箭步冲了进来——然后又像弹簧一样马上跳回到门外。

他们磕磕绊绊地叠在一起——在乔鲁诺脱下他的打底裤的时候米斯达忽然就沉默了。一个懂得时局的男人总是能分清楚最重要的东西是什么，米斯达这样想着：“乔鲁诺，我是说——我今年才不到20岁，我会不会死掉？”  
“不会的，米斯达。”乔鲁诺柔声道，“上次结束的时候你不是还好好活到了现在吗。”

米斯达惊呼一声，剩下的一半又被堵回了嘴里。乔鲁诺的亲吻铺天盖地地涌了过来，他的口红没擦干净，蹭在他的嘴唇还有脖子上。接吻的间隙米斯达睁开眼睛，他看着乔鲁诺骑在自己身上的样子，心想这人怎么这么色情。  
“米斯达，我不知道他们有没有告诉过你。”乔鲁诺捡起被他变成兔子的手枪头也不回地朝着旁边还没有咽气的几个可怜虫开了两枪，“你身上的这条裙子，和你意外的很搭配——”  
他抬起米斯达的大腿，将一根手指送了进去，“它让我一撩开就能伺候你。”

“乔鲁诺他们怎么样了？！”纳兰迦一只眼睛上还带着雷达，急急地询问刚刚从门口弹回来的布加拉提。  
“他…他们在审问那些毒贩。”布加拉提义正言辞。

米斯达不可抑制地从喉咙里发出了一声喘息。“你他妈的，嗯啊，能不能搞点措施…唔……”  
乔鲁诺像是没有听到他说话，又往下加了第二根手指。“你这么配合，”他说，“还需要什么措施吗？”  
——米斯达只觉得他的后穴被涨得要命，却被他的动作又撩拨心痒难耐。他迷迷糊糊的感受到乔鲁诺把第三根手指放进去了，就伸出手来一把攥住他底下的那只手腕：“那你，你他妈的就赶紧进来。”  
乔鲁诺的脸上一下子映出了一层惊喜的神采：他俯下身去吻了米斯达的额头，“我从来不知道你原来这么主动，宝贝。”  
米斯达心头一动，“你个混账——”他骂到一半，乔鲁诺便猛地用力将他的顶了进去。

“我……操！”一瞬间的刺痛和快感淹没了全身，米斯达倒吸了一口气：“你能不能……啊哈……轻、轻一点……”  
“抱歉。”乔鲁诺的声音沙哑又低沉，“我以为你已经迫不及待了。”  
“唔……”米斯达气得要命，被他这样插着，浑身却一点力气都没有。“乔……鲁诺，”他结结巴巴地，于是对面的人握住他的手——“我在这里，”乔鲁诺说，“你有什么事情吗？”

事情为什么会发展到现在这个地步？米斯达闭着眼睛想。他一开始只是为了来完成一个该死的任务——为了这次任务他换上了一条该死的裙子——他顺利地杀死了毒贩——所以为什么、现在这样到底是算什么？  
他的屁股里正塞着一根让他爽的要命的东西，乔鲁诺这小子虽然看起来柔柔弱弱的，弄起人来就好像天生有什么本事似的——怎么回事，难道他一开始就是个是个弯的吗？  
虽然他酒量不好，可是他今天压根就没有喝醉——是因为乔鲁诺喝多了吗？那他呢？他从一开始就是清醒着的——所以为什么会感受到欲望呢？为什么又会觉得痛快、觉得满足呢？

太多的问题堆积在一起，在一次又一次的撞击中被冲到了顶点，又噼里啪啦的散开。乔鲁诺是个好人，他迷迷糊糊地想。他是个幸运男孩，他有自己的理想，他坚决又果断——他是个值得让人托付的人。他信任他、相信他，所以会义无反顾地追随他、在他成为首领的道路上。米斯达天生不是个爱思考的人，他做事往往是凭着自己的直觉——去他妈的直觉，他想，难道他的直觉就是对乔鲁诺有好感吗？

——乔鲁诺又会怎么想呢？米斯达偷偷睁开了眼睛。他看着乔鲁诺的嘴唇——他第一次觉得意大利人的嘴唇是性感的，饱满的，尤其是在接吻的时候——该死，他觉得他不能再想下去了……

“你在想什么，米斯达？”乔鲁诺再一次顶进去的时候这样问了他。米斯达的意识已经开始渐渐地涣散——他看着乔鲁诺的脸离自己的越来越近，他听见了乔鲁诺的声音，遥远又缥缈，好像是从上个世纪传来。

“米斯达，你不知道，我曾经是一个日本人。”乔鲁诺伏在他的耳边。  
情欲像热浪一样包围了二人的身体，米斯达终于在一次又一次撞击中到达了高潮，乔鲁诺随即又顶撞了一下他的身体，也跟着射在了里面。

“我很喜欢你的眼睛——你的眼睛总会让我想起我的家乡。”乔鲁诺的声音轻轻的，然后他凑在米斯达的脸上又亲了一口。

“奇怪……”门口纳兰迦还在坚持不懈地用他的雷达探测着，“我明明只探测到两个人的呼吸——”

“抱歉，让大家久等了。”乔鲁诺抱着米斯达从里面走出来，笑眯眯的：“米斯达受伤昏过去了。”  
Fin


End file.
